Metal tubes are used in different applications. For example, hollow tubes are used in heating, ventilation, air conditioning or dust collection systems, such that processed air (e.g., heated, cooled, or return air) or particle-carrying air streams can be directed through an interior of the ducts to different locations within a building.
For example, ventilation ductwork may include two or more ducts connected in series, such as to facilitate distribution and/or directing of air. To this end, the ducts may be manufactured to include a flange at one or both of the ends of the ducts. Confronting flanges from two ducts are then fastened together to secure a connection between the ducts.
Formation of a flange at an end of a duct is often done after the duct has been formed and may require complex equipment and/or processes to form the flange. It may, for example, require complex hydraulic systems which may require high degrees of maintenance.
Conventional processes for forming a flange may include manually hammering an end of the tube against an anvil to thereby form the flange. Other conventional processes include manually supporting and tilting the tube against rotating rollers. The manual nature of these known processes may be unreliable and/or complex, and may result in flanges of inconsistent quality.
In the case of spiral tubes, an added challenge arises from the presence of a seam formed in the wall of the spiral tubes. The seam interferes with conventional processes to thereby produce a distorted flange or one of inconsistent quality.
Consequently, there is a need for a device and related methods for forming a flange at an end of a tube in a consistent manner and which addresses these and other drawbacks.